


Strangers in a Strange IsLand (English Version)

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [2]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Part two of Strangers SeriesSupplementary superfluff postcrtipt, in four acts.
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Aliens





	1. Ripley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers in a Strange IsLand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418021) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75). 



> Alien and its characters doesn't belong to me.  
> This story was written without any profit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was about to… you know? But this… is so deep..."  
> "Perhaps it was supposed to be a private moment..."

**ONE: Ripley**

_"I'm here, love, it's all over... it's all over...", she consoled drying her face, while an annoying feeling made the act of swallowing almost painful. With the blurred vision, she noticed Call approaching hesitantly, she urgently moved the few steps that separated from her, moving the little body wrapped around her neck on one side._

_"Come here you!", she ordered firmly, still hampered by the knot in her throat. She closed her eyes while her lips were resting, almost rabidly, on the young woman's forehead, and the big tears that until shortly before were veiling the surface of her eyes, lingering on the edge of her lower eyelids, like matter on the event horizon of a black hole, finally rolled down fast and ended up who knows where, but she didn't care. She continued to squeeze the two until she noticed a rebellious movement coming Newt, who was trying to move into Call’s arms..._

"...for your thoughts...", she recovered from her rambling, lifting her face from the hand to which she had been leaning for some time. Only then did she realize that, in the meantime, her limb had gone numb.

"What?", she whispered as she stretched the limb to allow a better circulation.

"Apparently it's something humans say in situations like these... a penny for your thoughts...", Call whispered with a shy smile.

She smiled back distractedly, averted her eyes to look for, among the stars, an order to her broods. Despite the full moon, the clear sky and the distance from the illuminated coast made it possible to admire the celestial vault quite clearly. Of course, the show from Deep Space was something else...

She turned back towards the young woman, catching the glint of her eyes and her profile in the semi-darkness. She moved slowly, so as not to wake the little figure cuddled between them.

"What you have done… for Newt… for me...", she hesitantly began, not knowing exactly what she wanted to mean and how she wanted to say it. "Well, you were awesome...", she stated after a long pause. She watched the girl bite her lower lip, as she had seen her many other times, a sign of awkwardness that made her irresistible to her heart, which promptly lost a beat.

She looked for her hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"I should have told you then… how awesome you've been, how important is what you've done, I should have done it in front of everyone… to make them see… what we are...", she added, frustrated by the trouble in expressing herself. She hoped the young woman would capture what she was turning around.

"I was about to… you know?", she said hesitantly. A gentle stroke on her fingers encouraged her to keep going. "But this… is so deep..."

The young woman squeezed the grip on her hand and guided it gently towards her lips, Ripley instinctively exposed her palm, to welcome a warm and delicate kiss.

"Perhaps it was supposed to be a private moment...", Call whispered, resting her cheek on her open hand. Ripley was not surprised that Call had catch perfectly, what the "juice of the speech" was.

The magic of the moment was broke when a little head got up looking towards them, and little Newt moved to sit between their laid bodies, legs crossed, wrinkling her eyes vigorously. A maternal smile opened simultaneously on both of their faces while they welcomed her gently stroking her hair and face.

"Hi!", said the little girl in a slurred voice.

"Hi!", Ripley and Call echoed. "Did we wake you up with our chatter?", she asked as she watched the little girl lift her shoulders carelessly.

"What's the matter, little one?", Call asked, noticing Newt's worrying expression. She felt Ripley move closer, alarmed at the idea that something was wrong with their little girl. They waited, hearing a long, deep sigh.

Two big, thoughtful eyes reflecting the lunar glow looked at them halfway puzzled and undecided. Then, suddenly, her mouth widened into a radiant smile, the mimic quickly expanded to the rest of her face, and the girl dived among them, embracing with such vigor that they both choked a laugh in an attempt to contain her free fall.

She snapped a kiss first at one and then at the other, straightened herself up with a few loose movements and solemnly declared, "I think it's time to try my room"

And before either of them could even think of replicating, she crawled bouncing on the big mattress, jumped down, reached the button next to the door and noisily squeezed it. With the same frown she crossed the threshold ending up in the dark corridor.

Immediately the lights flashed on. The child turned towards them, then she watched once again through the corridor, thoughtfully. She took a deep breath, eyed them one last time, gestured a goodbye with her tiny hand, pressed the closing door and rushed while the doors were still closing.

With her eyes still stuck on the door and a deep smile, Ripley strained her ear to make sure the girl felt confident enough not to rethink about her new purpose. The rustle of Call coming closer and taking her hand roused her.

"She's going to be all right, you'll see... ", the young woman whispered in a sympathetic and encouraging way, placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

After a long pause, waiting for some noise coming from the corridor and the surroundings, she convinced herself as well.

She wondered if, after all, Newt’s break had ruined the magic of the words they had whispered to each other moments earlier, and she decided not to, approaching in return, until she took her in a warm hug.

Since they had reunite, after Newt’s extraction, they had hardly had the chance to carve out a moment for each other. They had spent the two days traveling from the southern coasts of France to that tiny island, familiarizing themselves with the functions and commands of the Predator and analyzing the maps of the areas, looking for a safe zone, where to settle for an indefinite period, perhaps even mixing with the local population.

And although they both had welcomed and enjoyed the rest breaks in which the little Newt was always stuck with them, only then did she admit to herself how much she had craved that very moment.

Call rubbed herself on her and slipped a slender naked leg between hers, getting stuck with her body, then looked up at hers and, halfway playfully and shyly, exhaled: "Were we saying?", the woman lovingly stroke her face and smiled at her. Looking into her eyes she saw, as expected, the same deep feeling in Call's.

What would be the point of turning around a concept that expressed in words could only be belittled? What was the point of talking and talking if what matters is the will in the acts and it is with those which you finally "feel" if the words said, promised, declared, swore, screamed, suffered, are real matter or not? So, the only thing she said, in a broken by emotion voice, was a simple "Thank you, my love."


	2. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the matter, little one?"  
> "I think it's time to try my room"

**TWO: Newt**

Her body seemed so heavy, she had the feeling of being liquid, smeared on the mattress, and that the only things that were containing her were the two people lying each on her sides, she felt the contact with their bodies, Ripley’s, immense and enveloping, and Call’s, warm and soft. She felt safe and in peace.

She tried to move her little arm, just to see if she could do it, in that torpor typical of a healthy half asleep status, and discovered that the only real movement she had managed to make was an insignificant flick of the hand lying on Call's leg. She decided she didn't care and went back to being lulled by the soft whispers in the room. She had no clue what they were talking about, grown-up stuff, she thought, even if she wanted to, she couldn’t follow the thread of the conversation.

Still, there was something about the way theyusually spoke to each other that was familiar to her, even if she could not explain why and where that feeling came from. It wasn't the words, it was the tones, it was how they behaved with each other. She had observed them very well, when they looked at a map nearby, for example, or when Call summarized some function of their vehicle... it was funny, hilarious, to see her getting impatient for having to repeat...

_" ...for the third time, Ripley, forget that this button exists! These two must concern you!" - "And how should I know?! Do you wanna keep in your mind that I could be almost three hundred years old or just a few weeks old, you decide, and that in any case my brain doesn't do magic like yours? In short… it doesn't stick in my head! And if it's there, it would serve for something,anyway, don’t you think?"_

_At that point Call had threatened to take it apart and throw it overboard, that button, but failed to stay serious, they both broke out in a big laugh, thus ending the skirmish._

Newt knew that Ripley could have told her that 'her brain didn't need a blink of an eye to upload the onboard manual', but no, she expressed herself differently, because Call was much more than an android able to open a door or turn off the lights in a room by her... what did they call it? ... 'WiFi module?'…

Ripley had talked about magic because she knew that Call didn't like to be reminded of her origins. She didn't want to say something that would hurt her. About Ripley's origins, however, she noticed how the woman would gladly gloat if it served to tease the other one, and so the child was used to watch in amused scenes like the one that had just blossomed in her memory. It was as if they were playing all the time! But it was a game that only the two of them understood! She felt excluded for a second. She really liked to watch them playing, anyway. So, maybe there was no reason to feel this way, she decided.

She realized only in that moment of the silence around her, she had slipped so deeply into those thoughts that she would not have been able to say when the two had gone quiet. The only perceptible sound, but just if you pay attention to it, was the slight dull noise of the engine. Instead of reconciling her sleep, that sudden silence redeemed her from the immobilizing torpor in which she had slipped, lulled by the familiar chatter.

"A penny for your thoughts...", Call's whisper invalidated the hypothesis that they had fallen asleep.

"What?" - "Apparently it's a saying that humans use in situations like these... a penny for your thoughts...".

Although Newt knew that she could move at that moment, if she wanted to, she stayed still, her inner voice told her that this new exchange of words was not like the usual chit-chat. She thought that it was a pity not to be able to observe them just then, so she held her breath and strained her ears to grasp what had changed in the conversation mood, using the only senses she could currently rely on.

Ripley's body moved next to her, re-establishing a contact that the child realized had been lost, who knows when, exactly, "What you did… for Newt… for me.... Well, you were awesome..." a slight smile drew on the child's face. She squinted her eyes once again, her memory urged on by something indefinable.

"I should have told you then… how awesome you were… how important is what you did, I should have done it in front of everyone… I would have liked them all to have seen it… what we are… I was going to... you know… but this… this is so deep...", on the thorns, Newt caught a slow movement from Call, then the unmistakable sound of a delicate kiss followed by her barely audible words: "Perhaps it was supposed to be a private moment...".

Not knowing for what reason, she moved, revealing her wakefulness, she sat between them and wrinkled her eyes. In the myriad of bright stars dancing under her eyelids, the picture of a man and a woman emerged, blurred, looking in her direction, smiling, a sense of melancholy overwhelmed her in an instant. She drove it away as if it was a dreadful monster.

"Hi!", she exclaimed to come back to reality.

"Hi!", was the ready and amazed reply of the two.

"Did we wake you up with our chatter?", she shrugged her shoulders distracted by the recent vision, "What's the matter, little one?", she was about to answer that she didn't know, but she held back and as her gaze leapt from one to the other, she heard a voice, inside her head, that she knew by instinct it belonged to the woman in the vision, and realized that it was the voice of who had once been her mother.

_"_ _Newt, love, won't it be time for you to go to your room?"_

_And then_ she remembered clearly that moment which had belonged to another Newt, but which, who knows how, had come to her. One of the many moments when her parents wanted to be alone and with kindness and encouragement, they spurred her to leave them, and then she understood!

They were in love! That's what they were!

Overwhelmed by happiness, she threw herself in-between them, kissing them both, "I think it's time to try my room", and before she could change her mind, she pointed to the door.

When the darkness in the corridor peeped out of the sliding doors, she hesitated fearfully. But as soon as the gap was wide enough to allow her to pass through, she courageously stepped forward, praying that the lights would soon turn on. To her enormous relief, they did. She stared at the two women and found two loving and encouraging smiles, then her gaze faced the hallway, _"I can do it",_ she thought. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the challenge, greeted Call and Ripley, and after closing the doors, rushed fighting the urge to turn her heels and come back with her tail between her legs and her wounded pride.

The race lasted only a few steps, but the challenge was only half, she reminded herself. With her heart in her throat, she pressed the button that opened the sliding doors, expecting a completely dark room, but strangely enough she found both the main light and the one near the bed turned on. This calmed her down a little, but not enough to prevent her from opening the small closet and looking under the cot, and there, standing in front of what would be her bed from that night onward, she felt a bit stupid.

 _"After all that has happened to you, you get lost in this nonsense!",_ she said to herself in order to regain control.

She slipped under the blankets a little more serene, curled up on her side, extended her hand to the switches and after trying a few combinations, turned off the light on the ceiling, leaving the one near her bed on.


	3. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings of software related to that set of organs all had the same syntax and matched to the simple function called if-then-else, practically, "IF this event occurs - (it’s TRUE) - , THEN do this, OTHERWISE - (it’s FALSE) - don’t do anything-slash-do that". So she ran some system diagnostic, but, finding no errors in the sourcecode, she couldn't solve them. And because this glitch didn't interfere with her normal functions, she classified it as a low-risk anomaly, certainly curious, but negligible.

**THREE: Call**

Call bit her lip, not just to repress a slight embarrassment, but mostly to control the physical signals that her synthetic body was sending her. Although she began to get used to it, these reactions still intrigued her.

Already on the Auriga, from the moment she had met her and started to interact with her, she had noticed the unusual behavior of her body, it seemed that her operating system sent, in addition to the basic commands, impulses that somehow activated areas that should not be involved in those particular circumstances.

The strings of software related to that set of organs all had the same syntax and matched to the simple function called if-then-else, practically, _"IF this event occurs - (it’s TRUE) - ,_ THEN do _this, OTHERWISE - (it’s FALSE) - don’t do anything-slash-do that"._ So she ran some system diagnostic, but, finding no errors in the sourcecode, she couldn't solve them. And because this glitch didn't interfere with her normal functions, she classified it as a low-risk anomaly, certainly curious, but negligible.

Then she had suffered a great deal of damage when that psychopath of Wren had exploded a gunshot in her abdomen, and had attributed it to the strange tingling in her chest she had begun to feel, in random waves, shortly thereafter.

In both cases, she omitted herself, perhaps voluntarily, to notice that certain feelings always occurred in the presence of the woman she had come to kill.

Things had become more serious and intimate between them after their makeshift landing in Paris, especially during their adventure extracting Newt. At the same time, glitches had also increased, and although they did not significantly interfere with her operations, the android considered the possibility, however absurd, that they did not depend at all on a Boolean variable.

When she had had the opportunity to confront her peers, in the Auton Circle’s headquarter, she had the certain confirmation to her suspicions.

It was at that point that things changed between them, when Call quitted considering the curiosity about the Ripley 8 clone creature and the tingling sensation near the gunshot wound as system failures and Boolean bullshit and started calling them attraction and falling in love respectively. From that moment on, the variety of apparent "glitches" she had experienced had increased exponentially.

Ripley generated in her body a whole series of responses that were not always located somewhere precisely. There was that deep, persistent, deep-rooted, solid feeling, though constantly evolving, she could only call it love. It was always there, it was part of her, whether she was physically with that woman or not, that awareness never went away. There was the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach, caused by an exchange of glances or a stroke on her skin... sometimes she experienced it just at the thought of Ripley, without even being in the same room with her.

The sight of the woman just a few inches away from her, who was fumbling in an attempt to express herself: butterflies in her stomach and tenderness. And something else, more corporeal. It was the physical signals she was paying the most attention to, at that moment, partly because they were the most recent, partly because she had already known them in the past, except that, at that time, they followed exclusively the Boolean bullshit to which they were linked.

The customer would enter the brothel, pay at the reception, a Wi-Fi communication would send the data about the chosen service and its duration, and in the time it took him to reach her cubicle, she was ready to use, and she would be until her internal timer marked 00.00.00, plain and simple.

It was curious and interesting to hear sexual desire and excitement flourish spontaneously, just at the thought of intimacy with Ripley. It was, she would have dared say, thrilling!

She decided to make an end the woman's troubles by lovingly kissing the palm of her hand.

"Perhaps it was supposed to be a private moment...", she said gently.

A faint sense of regret touched her, at the thought that their physical proximity was hindered by the presence of the little Newt. As if the child had sensed some kind of vibration from her, she saw her sit down and she greeted her with a welcoming smile, even feeling a little guilty when the child left them alone. She turned on the light in the corridor with her Wi-Fi module, her tiny stature would have required her to take at least one step in the dark before the photocell would detect her, and the android knew that the darkness would intimidate the little one. With the same protective instinct, she also turned on the lights in the room in which she was headed.

Ripley was still staring at the now closed door, she crawled towards her looking for her hand.

"She'll be all right, you'll see...", she said with confidence, she kissed her on the shoulder, she stuck to her and moved one leg between the woman's.

The contact with her skin gave her a pleasant shiver down her back. "Were we saying?", she began by raising an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth on the same side, in an attempt to mask the slight embarrassment.

The woman squeezed her and placed a warm hand on her face, she let herself be invaded by a poignant feeling.

"Thank you, my love," she murmured after a long silence shared looking lovingly at each other.

The first kisses were tender and delicate, each one marked by the whispers of Ripley, who continued to echo, "My love, my love...", and by a wave of heat rising in her chest and descending to her lower abdomen, leaving a persistent trace along the way that had no time to fade before the next, each wave went a little further, like waves on the beach as the tide rises.

Call enjoyed each of those impulses until she lost count of them, after some time she could no longer hold back, so she sunk her hand into the woman's hair and drew her closer in yet another long kiss that became deeper and deeper, and the tide and the waves enveloped her, and she forgot to process with curiosity the feelings of her excited body, just welcomed them, just indulged them, and fed them as something rare and precious.


	4. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, it's bigger inside, isn't it?"  
> "Well, technically no... Let's say rather that the mimicry skills of the Predator make it actually give the impression of being bigger, but it's not as infinite as the Tardis, it has very precise boundaries, just it can take the appearance of a small car like, a big bus, or be completely invisible..."

**FOUR: What now?**

"Where are you going?", Ripley asked in a sleepy voice, holding her tighter. Call let the contact between their naked bodies be restored.

"The sea is too rough, the dampeners of the Predator are struggling to compensate, I'll see if I can fix it", she explained in a whisper. The tall woman hid her face into her neck, "Forget it...", she pleaded with her eyes closed.

"It will only take a few minutes...", reassured the young woman, distracted by light kisses.

"Okay, honey?", she waited quietly, until the long arm grip softened and a puff of hot breath tickled her shoulders. She slipped off the mattress, recovering her panties in precarious balance on the edge of the bed and the tank-top rolled up in front of the bathroom door, and walked out silently.

It was dawning and considering the waves, it had to draw a pretty hard wind, she thought, the sky, however, was extraordinarily clear. She decided to move the shuttle over the small island, after considering the possibility of placing it in the center of the plateau, she thought that a higher observation point would be more useful and practical.

On the peak stood the ruins of an ancient building, from there a complete overview of the area was available. She positioned the Predator above the ruins, made a complete turn on the vertical axis, and decided to orient the bridge towards the northeast. Finally she adjusted the force fields manually, until it was completely stable.

Satisfied, she leaned against the comfortable backrest and turned towards the monitor that showed the interior of the shuttle. A maternal smile painted her face while, beyond the screen, a small human being with long blond hair layd curled up, with the blankets pulled over her ears.

"Is it just my impression, or this shipsbigger on the inside?", Ripley reached her, "I was hungry!", she added to justify her presence, she printed a sound kiss on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her neck staring at the video surveillance system.

"Our little Newt is sleeping pretty good, uh?", she judged, turning towards Call. "What do yo drink?", she asked joyfully, "The same as you is ok", the young woman answered, taken by surprise. "Uhm...", was Ripley's state, "What do you eat?", she asked in the same energetic way, the android burst into laughter amusedly, "Whatever you eat!", she replied, infected with her enthusiasm.

The woman crossed the threshold reaching the meal area, headed to the replicator and distractedly flipped through the visual menu on the small screen, "So, it's bigger inside, isn't it?", she insisted looking for something to fill her eyes, before her stomach.

"Well, technically no...", said Call, twisting her mouth, "Let's say rather that the mimicry skills of the Predator make it actually give the impression of being bigger, but it's not as infinite as the Tardis, it has very precise boundaries, just it can take the appearance of a small car like, a big bus, or be completely invisible..."

"Excuse me… the… what?", the other one interrupted her, gesturing her to join the table. After thinking about it for a moment, under the questioning gaze of her companion, Call cut it short: "Ah, never mind, we can see it together, I'm confident that Newt will like it.", Ripley accepted the idea without further investigation, bit a cookie and took a look towards the coast, looking at the giant wind turbine blades, three of which were stationary, she noted, while the other fifteen were spinning wildly under the strong north-east wind, "Piombino... what should we expect if we decide to take a ride?", she asked seriously.

"Well... let's see... first things first. History...", proposed the girl, gave a long sip of her steaming tea.

"This has never been a densely populated area, we are far from large city, it was a rich town for a relatively short period, thanks to steel manufacturing, the factories were demolished in the middle of the twenty-first century, a small area was replaced by the wind power plant, the rest was reclaimed and, apparently, a large tourist village was supposed to be built, as well the ones along the coast, but just before the works beginning, the synthetic industry took hold, and the Big Shot left the company in a hurry, made a large percentage of the funds disappear, including the savings of citizens who had invested with sacrifice believing in the upgrading."

She took a breath and tasted the sweets. "This is the reason for that huge wooded area between the power plant and the seaport," she pointed the forest. "Nature has taken it back…", the companion observed with participation.

"Yes... a large part of the population has remained empty-handed, and many of them have emigrated looking a better life away, probably ending up working for the same big shot who had robbed them in their own homes.

Those who remained have rolled up their sleeves, many have implemented another project born in conjunction with the idea of tourism...", she pointed her finger in the direction of the wind plant, "Can you see those funny agglomerates on the water? Mussel farms and other shells, the main source of protein around here. In short, they get by as well as they can, they are survivors, they are affected by the general political climate, of course, but compared to other populous areas, they are peaceful people who think about their own business. They have preserved a kind of city council, which also provides for maintaining order, after all, anarchy cannot be contemplated in a society that wants to live in a semblance of civilization and community", she ended.

"The human being is too selfish, greedy, and power-hungry", Ripley stated, "Well, we would need a cover if we want to take a look...", she added, picking up the empty cups.

"I have a perfect cover!", squealed an unexpected little voice. Newt climbed without much ceremony on the high stool occupied until a few moments before. "I thought about it last night while I was trying to sleep...", she added, concentrated, the object she was holding in her hand did not particularly hinder her in her undertaking.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!", Call smiled curiously, "Let's hear it, then!", she challenged her amused by crossing her arms and leaning against her companion, who in the meantime had joined her to give an audience to the little one.

"Then: You will be my mommy," she ordered decisively, pointing her index finger at Ripley.

"Call, you will be my other mommy, because you adopted me when I was born, and then you got married."

The two of them shared a look, amused and partly embarrassed, taken by surprise by the candor of the child. "It's not like we're so far from reality by the way,…", Newt commented, with in a wise look. When the two of them squinted their eyes in unison, she shrugged her shoulders in an innocent attitude and a nervous giggle escaped.

"O... key...", the young woman stammered. "Uhm...", her lover added. "Well… we'll have to work on that a little bit… but the idea could work", she ended, holding back a laugh.

She approached the little one who was enjoying a shortbread with chocolate coating, stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And who is this?", she asked, pointing at the purple octopus that the little girl was holding by the soft head. "It's a she!", Newt pointed out, showing the puppet in front of her, the tentacles sprung languidly.

"Her name is Casey", she introduced her. She bit her lip, all of a sudden, fearful. "I know you told me not to use the replicator by myself, for the time being, but I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up!", she justified herself. "I've studied how you've been using it these days, I've been careful, and in fact, and I haven't made a mess, see?!"

The two adults could not hold back any longer and broke into a thunderous laugh, after a moment of perplexity, the child gave a theatrical sigh of relief that further fueled the general hilarity.

The first, true moment, of total carefreeness that they shared together, like a family, a family of freaks, someone would have said.


End file.
